Francis
Francis is an almost pixelated chameleon who resides in the Bitlands, and the Chapter 3 boss of Super Paper Mario. He is also a nerd. His obsessions include anime, video games, cats, and "hot babes". He is described as having an anime character as his first love, watching an anime called "The Blubbening" (starring Tubba Blubba) that he doesn't seem to like the later seasons of very much but wants to get the entire box set anyways, complaining on message boards about games he's never played, and dumping a friend over an argument about the show "Starship X-Naut". Super Paper Mario ﻿When Mario and Princess Peach entered the Bitlands, Francis kidnapped Tippi to show her to a forum on Digibutter.nerr, a forum full of geeks and nerds. He took her back to his castle, Fort Francis. Mario and Peach went out to rescue her from him. Along the way they ran into Bowser, who reluctantly joined their team after being defeated by Mario. They finally reached Fort Francis and got two keys to his room. In the process they released Carrie, a Pixl that was locked in a cell by Francis. As the door to Francis's room only permitted "hot babes" to enter, it would only allow Peach to enter (with Mario and Bowser hiding the way partners usually do in RPG's). When Peach entered, Francis used a program called Swoon.exe, the Nerr2Babe Patch, to talk to Peach. Eventually Peach got tired of this and used Boomer to blow up Francis and destroy the Nerr2Babe Patch and Francis's graphics card. In a rage, Francis, not wanting to let Peach, Mario, and Bowser take Tippi (whom he is calling "Francine"), fought them, but they defeated him, and Francis ran out begging for mercy. Apparently he was in the hospital after this. However, he can be fought again in Chapter 8-2, in Castle Bleck Foyer. If the player tells Mimi that, between Amazy Dayzees, Cooking Mistakes, and Francis, they hate Francis the most, she will teleport him into the third room. He will fight them again. Once defeated he will return to Fort Francis to run a simulation to figure out where he went wrong during the battle. After Mario and the others saved all worlds, Tiptron could be purchased from Francis for 999 coins as a replacement for Tippi, who vanished (was possibly killed along with Count Bleck) at the end, and whose name Francis somehow knows now. Battle Francis has 40 HP, 1 attack, and 0 defense. He mainly attacks by disappearing, and then he will reappear. This is the player's chance to attack him. Bowser's fire breath is effective. Francis will usually use a camera to create a flash of light that will prevent him from taking damage until he disappear. After taking damage, Francis will disappear, then he will reappear and try to eat the player with his tongue. The player must shake the Wii remote repeatedly to make Francis spit him or her out. To avoid the attack the player must anticipate it and can jump on Francis as soon as he appears. After a while Francis can summon Meowbombs. The second, optional battle with Francis is exactly the same. All his attacks and stats are the same. The only real difference is that the player has more Pixls, Bowser isn't there, and Luigi is. Category:Bosses Category:Super Paper Mario bosses Category:Super Paper Mario characters Category:Optional bosses Category:Villains